


Geschenkprobleme

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Sheep, black sheep
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Geschenkprobleme

Christmas presents  
Clas war niemals besonders talentiert gewesen, wenn es darum ging Geschenke zu kaufen. Selbst wenn er jemanden jahrelang kannte, selbst wenn es sich um seine Familie handelte, schien er niemals in der Lage zu sein, das eine, perfekte Geschenk finden zu können. Er hatte es versucht, damals als er Hege kennen gelernt gehabt hatte, aber obwohl sie bei jedem Geschenk gelächelt und ihre Augen gefunkelt hatten, hatte er gewusst, dass immer noch etwas gefehlt hatte.  
Der letzte Funke.  
Später, als sie ihre Familie gegründet hatten, hatte er dieses Feld dankbar Hege überlassen und sich nur noch darauf beschränkt die Karten zu unterschreiben. Aber, auch jetzt nagte dieses Versagen an ihm, besonders seit er Anders kennen gelernt hatte. Der junge Arzt war in sein Leben geschneit, hatte sich nicht nur in seinem Terminplan, sondern auch in seinem Herz eingenistet und am schlimmsten war, Anders fiel es unwahrscheinlich leicht zu geben.  
Er hatte Clas sein Körper und auch seinen Herz geschenkt, ohne auch nur einen Moment des Zweifels und ohne irgendwelche Bedingungen zu stellen. Clas war immer wieder überrascht, wie leicht es Anders zu fallen schien, sich vollkommen hinzugeben, sich ihm voll und ganz zu öffnen und trotzdem selbstsüchtig zu sein. Es waren meistens nur winzige Kleinigkeiten, das leicht Funkeln in den blauen Augen, bevor Anders ihn zu massieren begann, das schiefe Lächeln, wenn er ihm einen Kaffee mitbrachte. Das sorgsame Umwerben der Sekretärin, die sich nur zu gerne von dem charmanten Arzt umgarnen ließ und die das Geheimnis der beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer wahrte.  
Sie war auch die einzige Person, die er fragen konnte, was er Anders schenken könnte. Aber, all ihre Vorschläge, Rasierwasser, Socken oder auch eine Krawatte, hatten Clas nur die Nase rümpfen lassen und er hatte sie mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung verworfen.   
Aber, Weihnachten näherte sich mit großen Schritten. Hege hatte längst damit begonnen die Wunschzettel ihrer Kinder abzuarbeiten und die bunt eingepackten Päckchen stapelten sich im elterlichen Kleiderschrank. Mit einem Lächeln hatte Hege, auf dem Bett sitzend, die bunten Geschenkanhänger beschriftet und Clas dann plötzlich ein kleines, in goldenes Papier eingepacktes Geschenk zuwarf, „Dein Geschenk für mich ...“ Der Sportchef zögerte, aber Hege lächelte nur, ihre braunen Augen funkelten liebevoll, „Ich bin schon ganz gespannt, was es ist ...“ „Ich liebe dich ...“, er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft.  
Mit dem Geschenk für Anders verhielt es sich nicht so einfach. Obgleich sie einander versprochen hatten, sich dieses Jahr nichts zu schenken und obwohl Anders, zusammen mit Lars und seinen anderen Geschwistern, das Weihnachtsfest im sonnigen Florida verbringen wollte, war Clas sich sicher, dass Anders dennoch ein Geschenk für ihn hätte.  
Da Clas ihm dieses Mal eine besondere Freude machen wollte, hatte Clas bereits im Sommer damit begonnen nach einem geeigneten Geschenk zu suchen. Aber, alles was er fand erschien ihm entweder unpassend für den lebhaften Arzt oder es war weit unter dem Standard, den Clas sich für ihn gesetzt hatte. Anfangs nahm Clas dieses Unvermögen etwas Passendes zu finden, mit einem Lächeln hin, aber als sich der Sommer langsam dem Herbst zu neigte und es schließlich Winter zu werden drohte und die ersten Flocken aus den dunklen Wolken fielen, wurde er langsam unruhig. Als Hege mit einem weihnachtlichen Lächeln die Adventskalender der Kinder auffüllte und ihm mit einem Kuss auf die Wange seinen Schokokalender in die Hand drückte, wurde er langsam panisch und seine Suche immer dringlicher. Er fand nichts und als nun Türchen für Türchen der Weihnachtsabend näher rückte, drohte er schließlich letztendlich doch noch zu resignieren.

Mit einem Seufzen zog er die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss und sperrte damit den goldenen Kerzenglanz, den Geruch nach Glühwein und das Lachen seiner Familie in das Haus ein. Er sah nicht zurück zu dieser anderen Welt, die er hinter sich ließ, als er nun die Fäuste in den Taschen der dicken Winterjacke ballte, während er sich mit gesenktem Kopf gegen den Wind stemmend, über den verschneiten Hof ging. Die Stalltür stand halb offen und warmes, einladend goldenes Licht fiel durch den Türspalt hinaus in die Winternacht und schien Clas zu sich zu locken. Der Sportchef brummte, lenkte seine Schritte aber dennoch in Richtung des Stalls und atmete tief durch, als er den vertrauten, angenehm warmen Geruch der Tiere wahrnahm.  
Wie immer hatten die Wärme und auch die Geräusche der Tiere eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Sportchef, der nun an die große Box mit den Mutterschafen traf. Er beugte sich über den Bretterzaun und beobachtete nachdenklich die müden, weißen Lämmer, die zusammengekuschelt zwischen den ruhig dastehenden Alttieren lagen. Clas beobachtete die friedlichen Tiere einen Augenblick und schrak zusammen, als plötzlich ein winziges schwarzes Lamm auf unsicheren, noch wackelig wirkenden Beinen vor ihm stand und ihn beinahe herausfordernd ansah und das kleine Köpfchen stolz reckte, „Mäh!“  
Clas schmunzelte und hielt dem kleinen Tier, das wahrscheinlich erst vor wenigen Tagen geboren worden war, die Hand entgegen, „Na du ...“ Das kleine Tierchen stakste ungelenk einen weiteren Schritt auf den Menschen zu und reckte, nun auch sehr vorsichtig, den Hals, um an den Fingern zu schnuppern. Clas hielt die Finger still und schmunzelte nur, als das Lamm erst über seine Finger leckte und dann schließlich ein aufforderndes 'Mäh' von sich gab, als ob es nun Streicheleinheiten fordern würde. Willig kraulte Clas das kleine Lamm, dass bald alle Scheu vergessen zu haben schien, aber schließlich schien das dem Tier auch nicht mehr zu reichen und es stellte sich auf die Hinterbeinchen und stützte sich mit den Vorderbeinen gegen die Bretterwand, während es den Hals reckte, um näher zu Clas zu kommen. Der Sportchef zögerte nur kurz, aber schließlich hob er das Tier, dessen Schreck nur kurz zu sein schien, aus der großen Box und hielt es sicher im Arm. Die weiche Schnauze drängte sich gegen ihn, es leckte ihm dankbar über die stoppelige Wange und Clas hätte schwören können, dass in den dunklen Augen etwas zu viel Intelligenz funkeln würde.

„Clas?“, ein Schatten erschien in der Stalltür und Clas, der sich irgendwann auf einen Heuballen gesetzt hatte und das kleine Schaf noch immer im Arm hielt, drehte sich überrascht um, als er die vertraute Stimme hörte, „Anders? Was machst du denn hier? Wolltest du nicht nach Florida …?“ Der Schatten, der erst beim Näherkommen im warmen Licht der knisternden Lampen die scharfen Züge des Arztes offenbarte, kam langsam näher und er lächelte schief, „Sollte ich.“ „Und, was machst du denn hier?“, Clas schluckte schwer, als Anders sich neben den Heuballen kniete und der warme, blaue Blick beinahe scheu über ihn wanderte. „Ich …“, Anders' Wangen röteten sich und er musste sich räuspern, „Ich hab's nicht ausgehalten.“  
„Anders ...“, Clas streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und strich über die heiße Wange des Arztes, dessen Lächeln nun reichlich verlegen wirkte, „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist … dann kann ich dir dein Geschenk geben ...“ „Geschenk?“, die blauen Augen weiteten sich überrascht und der Sportchef schmunzelte, wirkte Anders doch wie ein erstarrtes Reh im Licht eines Scheinwerfers, und nickte dann, „Geschenk.“ „Aber … Ich habe nichts für dich!“, versuchte Anders sich zu rechtfertigen, aber Clas küsste ihn einfach, um den Fluss der Entschuldigung zu unterbinden und legte dann mahnend einen Finger auf die Lippen des Arztes, „Du bist hier … das ist mein schönstes Geschenk … Aber, du … du hast etwas Besonderes verdient ...“  
„Sex im Stall?“, dem Sportchef entkam ein leises Seufzen, als Anders sich in die vertraute Flapsigkeit zu retten versuchte, „Das ist aber nichts Neues ...“ „Nein, keinen Sex.“, brummte Clas und strich vorsichtig über die Wange, bevor er Anders erneut küsste und noch leise hinzufügte, „Obwohl … vielleicht später ...“ „Gerne ...“, der Arzt wollte sich auf den Schoss des Älteren setzen, aber Clas schob ihn von sich, „Nein … Du zerquetscht dein Geschenk ...“ „Mein …?“, Anders musterte ihn überrascht, aber Clas gab keine Antwort, sondern räusperte sich noch einmal, „Mach die Augen zu und streck die Arme aus.“  
Etwas warmes und weiches wurde in seine Arme gelegt und als er neugierig die Augen öffnete, starrte er auf das kleine, schwarze Lamm, das ihn neugierig musterte und ihm dann über die Wange leckte. „Und …?“, Clas klang fast etwas unsicher, aber das blaue Leuchten kehrte in Anders' Augen zurück, als er sich vorsichtig zu Clas lehnte und ihn behutsam, um das Lämmchen nicht zu erdrücken, küsste, „Es ist perfekt … Danke, Clas.“ 

„Und … wie willst du ihn nennen?“, murmelte Clas und pflückte einen Strohhalm aus dem blonden Haar des Jüngeren, der sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen an ihn schmiegte. Nur zu deutlich war Anders sich des warmen Körpers hinter ihm bewusst, als der Sportchef nun eine Hand ausstreckte und über die, sich unter den schweren, vom Sex noch erregten Atemzügen hebende Flanke strich. Für einen Moment schloss Anders die Augen, gab sich ganz den Streicheleinheiten des Älteren hin und schien über die Frage nachdenken zu müssen. Clas wartete ruhig ab und schließlich seufzte Anders, „Bråthen.“ „Anders ...“, Clas löste sich von dem nackten Arzt und richtete sich auf, bevor er irritiert auf Anders, der sich zufrieden räkelte und sich in seiner ganzen Nacktheit zu präsentieren schien hinunter, „Du kannst ihn nicht Bråthen nennen!“ „Warum nicht?“, Anders blinzelte unschuldig zu ihm auf, bevor er einen Arm um Clas' Taille schlang und den Älteren wieder zu sich in ihr Liebesnest aus Stroh zog und unter sich brachte, „Ich bin sicher, er mag es ...“


End file.
